Mejor que un Libro
by Anihila Dextro
Summary: Contenta Nori? ^^. Lo que es capaz de hacer la flojera....Sirius/Remus Slash. Basado de la vida real. Sirius intentará por todos los medios de que su lobito le de, siquiera, un miserable beso


Mejor que un libro...  
  
Ok, este no es un fic, tan largo como los que suelo hacer pero me  
basé en una noche en que mis primos y yo no teníamos nada que  
hacer y se me vino la idea de unir unas cosas de mi "divertida  
noche" con algo de slash.  
  
¡¡¿Que haces Moony?!!.- gritó un chico de 18 años de ojos azul oscuro. Hmm...¿ no es evidente? .- dijo en un gruñido otro chico pero ojos miel aceitunados mirando por encima del libro recostado sobre un sofá en la sala. Vamos a `jugar´ un poco si?.- dijo valiéndole lo que acababa de decir su compañero. Hmmm....- fue la respuesta. Bueno si no quieres no te obligaré.- decía dando un paso hacia atrás.- pero...¡tendrás que enfrentar las consecuencias! ( 666) .- y Padfoot saltó sobre su amado y éste sin poder evitarlo, hizo un movimiento por salvar su libro prorrumpiendo un " Oh! No!" ...solo logró levantar sus brazos y un costal de 75 kilos cayó sobre él [ mide 1.70 pero tiene masa y no grasa ^^]  
  
Por que me molestas cuando me acuesto a leer??¬¬*.- le dijo al chico que lo abrazaba por la cintura. Por que te metes y aficionas tanto a tu lectura que luego ya no me haces caso.- dijo Sirius abrazándolo mas fuerte. ¿ y como es que te estoy haciendo caso ahora? Eso es...por que me tiré sobre ti ^-^...si me das un beso te dejo en paz.- negoció mientras jugaba con el cabello de Remus. Luego puso su mejilla cerca de él para su petición pero el susodicho solo se limitó a voltear a un lado para leer mejor la página.- Que malo eres conmigo ¬¬.  
  
Medio derrotado, cogió el control remoto de la TV, que estaba en el suelo, ( por que tienen 18 años y ya no viven en Hogwarts) lo encendió y puso el canal de MTV [ ¡¡¡y que???] "How soon is now?" = P no me gusta ese video... ¡¡¡ Espera, a mi si me gusta!!!.- exclamó Remus asiendo a un lado su libro y tratando de evitar de que Sirius le cambie el canal pero por el movimiento repentino al intentarse levantar, se resbalaron y cayeron del mueble. ( Remus sobre Sirius) je, je, je, No que no?.- dijo Sirius alejando el control del lupino. A mi me gusta esa canción...¡¡¡ no te atrevas a cambiarle!!!.- trató de incorporarse pero Sirius lo abrazó y cambió de posición para aprisionarlo entre sus brazos. Eh, eh, eh, eh!! A donde crees que vas?? ^-~. Si vas a oírlo, será sobre mi. ¿ Invirtiendo papeles? ; ) .- dijo con voz melosa siempre lo hago ya me di cuenta... bien ya terminó, ahora si me dejas ir; quiero terminar mi lectura, sabes que no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias.- dijo intentado, de nuevo, levantarse pero fue en vano, Padfoot no lo soltaba. Y que? Pero a mi me gusta esta otra que empezó [ " Sálvate y Ámate" de la Ley] jejejee ¬¬* ok, pero esta muy frío el suelo y además incómodo, así que déjame ir!!!! Pero..que aguafiestas eres Moony!!! = P por eso malvado, solo lo dices para que leas ese estúpido libro de Anne Rice  
  
Remus trató de ir por su libro no sin antes de forcejear con Black pero jaló la sábana que estaba encima del sofá ( le gusta mucho la comodidad -_- U) y le cayó encima los cojines aparte. en fin.- suspiró Remus y cogió uno de ellos y se acomodó sobre ellos de costado e intentó regresar a su lectura pero un tiburón de cabellos y ojos azules lo tomó de la cintura con un brazo y el otro debajo de su cabeza. En seguida, le soltó el listón que siempre llevaba en el cabello con los labios. Que afición le tienes a mi cabello? ¬¬* Que huele muy bonito ^^ P-pero...¡¡¡Usamos el mismo shampoo!!! Y que tiene?.- decía Sirius y metió su mano por debajo de la camisa de Remus de la cual ya había quitado varios botones y se puso a acariciar su piel; era tersa y suave.- dime, ¿ como es que tienes al piel tan suave? Por que yo, a diferencia de ti., me baño todos los días y uso "Dove" ^^P Mamón ¬¬ Tu preguntaste Es que shya no me quierres? .- Trató de imitar a un español [ una muy mala por cierto] untándose como gato sobre el hombro de Lupin. Yo no dije eso Entonces...dame un beso tuyooo .- dijo pesadeando No, por que te apesta la boca. ¡¡¡ embustero!!! No es cierto!!! Me lavé los dientes! Mira ¡ [ o huele] Ups, n_uU .- Sirius tomó el mentón [ o barbilla para otros] de Remus para que le dé su beso en la mejilla...¡¡¡¡ era en la mejilla,!!! ¿ que le costaba? Pero Moony solo se limitó a meter los labios negándose rotundamente. Por que me haces sufrir?? Por que te lo mereces.- dijo sonriendo y volviendo a meter los labios. Po que? Yo que te he hecho?? Joderme Ok, ok ya me voy.- dijo molesto Sirius; lo soltó, se levantó y en eso , Remus lo pinchó en la cintura . él , feliz, se dio la vuelta y exclamó: no que no?? Lo que dio inicio a una guerra de almohadazos con los cojines de la sala y cosquillas por todos lados. Pasaron como 15 minutos y paresia que no habría un ganador. Súbitamente un ruido que provenía del pasillo, fuera de la casa, los hizo detenerse. ¿ que fue eso? .- Remus se levantó del colchón del sofá que ya había dado a parar en el suelo y quitándose un mechón de pelo de la cara junto con unas plumas que se habían salido de los cojines  
Fue a revisar que fue lo que provocó el ruido...¿ que tal si alguien  
los había visto? [ de seguro podrían ser las escritoras locas de  
fanfiction.net en otro intento de grabarlo todo] pero no, solo era un  
gato hurgando por allá. Puesto que Moony ya era libre, dio un paso atrás  
y empezó a correr, Sirius, al ver que su presa huía, emprendió su camino  
para evitar que su lobito no se valla a ningún lado hasta que consiga ese  
beso.  
Lupin subió las escaleras lo mas rápido que pudo y cuando ya iba a dar el  
ultimo escalón, una mano se aferró en su tobillo, haciendo que pierda el  
equilibrio...no era su fuerte el subir escalones de 2 en 3 como Black. no escaparás de mi!!jaja ja, ni pongas resistencia " cachorro lupino".- exclamaba Sirius como si estuviera en una película de piratas. Hasta crees....- e increíblemente Remus lo levantó , estilo Jackie-Chan, con un pie e hizo rodar a Sirius al suelo, Moony no perdió la oportunidad y se sentó sobre él y: ¿ quien no escapa de quien?.- dijo burlonamente acercándose a la cara de su compañero. Sirius ( que no es nada pendejo [ sorry, pero no hay otra descripción ^^]) aprovechando la oportunidad, le robó un beso a Moony y sonrió con satisfacción. Ah!! Perro!! Guau!.- y lo lamió en la mejilla. Ahg! Asqueroso!.- Lupin se limpió la cara con su camisa y volviendo a aprovechar la oportunidad, Black lo arrojó a un lado, para sorpresa de este, y se puso sobre él pero sosteniéndole las muñecas.  
  
Talvez por que estén ambos cansados pero ninguno de los dos hizo nada y solo se quedaron mirándose y sintiendo como el sudor corría por sus poros . Remus sentía su respiración agitada y veía a ese ser que lo sujetaba con fuerza mirándolo como si quisiera ver mas allá de sus ojos...llegar a su alma. Tomó aire por la boca. Sirius, por otro lado, no sabia que hacer, tenia a su merced al chico que le había robado el sueño por muchos años y aunque ya eran pareja, sentía que no se desvanecía su cariño por el, al contrario, sentía que aumentaba un poco cada día. Regresando a la realidad, observada a esos ojos miel de cuyo rostro estaba empañado de sudor y su cabello se revolvía en el suelo...enseguida supo que hacer al ver que él abrió la boca un poco para tomar aire. Simplemente era irresistible dejarse seducir por eso labios; le robó un beso efusivamente, Remus no puso resistencia. [ y quien no? ^-^] creo que duró como unos 3 minutos sin parar.  
  
uff! Ya me cansé.- dijo Remus luego de que sus labios se separaron. Yo no, pero cumplí con mi objetivo ^^D.- se medio incorporaron ellos. Moony solo se sentó sobre sus piernas y Padfoot se arrodilló enfrente de él...se dieron otro beso solo que éste no se prolongó tanto.- ok,. Te dejaré leer tu apestoso libro.- dijo en un tono burlón. Pues, gracias.- murmuró Remus abriendo lentamente sus ojos y feliz ante el " privilegio" que le otorgaban.  
Black se dirigió a la habitación de a lado, se oyó que prenda el aire  
acondicionado[ me vale lo que digan uds. = P] Lupin bajó las escaleras y  
regresando a la sala levantó los cojines, el control ( la TV seguía  
encendida) y el libro. Leyó el título " Merric". Sonrió para sí y arrojó  
el libro aun lado y regresó corriendo por su cachorrito.`n.n´ y tu libro?.- murmuró Sirius sorprendido al ver que su contrincante en batallas haya regresado por el. Que se joda. No me gusta dejar las cosas a medias. Entonces...y el libro? Que se joda, te repito, quiero consumar esto que empecé ^o^ Te aseguro.- dijo haciendo a un lado las cobijas y pasando su mano por el cuello de Remus .- que te ayudaré en eso...^^.  
  
~ espero que os haya deleitado ~  
  
me pregunto quien pagará la energia eléctrica...la Tv se quedó  
prendida... 


End file.
